


Tired Stiles is Mean Stiles

by Caliadragon



Series: EAD 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, EAD 2017, F/F, F/M, GFY, Gen, Kate and Gerard Argent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Other, Torture, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: It seemed impossible, but Stiles was even meaner and sassier when he had little to no sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’d like to give a shout out to the Farmbunnies Crew. You guys bunnied this to me a year ago and I am slowly working on getting it written, but it’s getting there.

**Title:** Tired Stiles is Mean Stiles

**Author:** Caliadragon

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Rating: M**

**Pairings:** Peter/Deaulicon, Derek/Scott, Jordan/Zale(the Sheriff), Lydia/Allison, Chris/Stiles

**Warnings:** Angst, Mind Manipulation, Character Death, Murder, Torture, Kate and Gerard Argent

**Summary:** It seemed impossible, but Stiles was even meaner and sassier when he had little to no sleep.

**Part:** 1/1

**Author’s Note:** I’d like to give a shout out to the Farmbunnies Crew. You guys bunnied this to me a year ago and I am slowly working on getting it written, but it’s getting there.

  
  
  


"Look Derek, I know Loki loves me, because Tom Hiddleston and gay sex both exist.  Stop giving me the sad puppy look and go get some ice cream." Stiles sassed and went back to researching.  Nearby Peter and Kali were cackling and Scott was groaning.

Derek gave Stiles an exasperated look. “Seriously, go get yourself some ice cream and take Scott with you. I can’t concentrate on the research with you two pouting like toddlers. I haven’t had my Adderall in two days because of the fucking spell on me, my Dad just announced he’s getting married to Jordan.” Stiles said looking back at Derek with an unimpressed glare.

“We have a ridiculously dangerous creature trying to eat me everytime I leave the loft and I don’t have time to watch you two pout because you can’t have sex without witnesses. Just go away, have sex, eat ice cream or whatever,  _ just go away _ .” Stiles waved his hand, looked away from Derek, and went back to reading the book in front of him.

_ “Woah.” _ Erica said wide-eyed. The Scott and Derek thing was an open secret, but no one had actually mentioned it out loud before. Especially in front of Allison, though she didn’t seemed to mind.

“Oh please _everyone_ knows that you two are having sex. Allison doesn’t care because she is having sex with Lydia. I am **literally** the only one in this Pack not having sex or to have had sex, which is why I’m the one that stupid ass monster of the week is trying to _eat_. **Go.** **Away.** ” Stiles added when Scott looked at Allison and Lydia after Stiles’s proclamation. 

“Right I think we’ll be going now.” Derek said, grabbing Scott’s arm and pulling him out of the loft before Stiles could announce anything else to the Pack. 

Lydia was staring at Stiles, with narrowed eyes. Stiles just stared right back unimpressed. “Sex and ice cream Lydia. If all you are going to do is stare at me you can follow them.” Stiles announced not the least bit intimidated.

Erica wasn’t the only one to push back from the table and stare between Lydia and Stiles with wide-eyed fear. Isaac actually moved so that Ennis was in front of him and honestly, Ennis didn’t blame him.

Lydia smirked and stood, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Allison’s hand, making the Huntress giggle as her girlfriend led her from the loft. Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. 

Chris shared a look with Peter, who looked a bit worried about Stiles. Stiles sighed as the door opened and Zale Stilinski came walking in. Stiles looked up at his Dad and huffed out a breath before turning back to his book. 

“You aren’t my Dad.” Stiles said conversationally, before picking up the knife that Chris had just finished fixing and throwing it at the incubus with perfect aim and making it yelp and disappear. “And stay away! I’m not going to be taken in by your stupid so you can get me somewhere alone and change again so I will have sex with you!” Stiles yelled at the air with another huff.

“Stupid sex demons.” Stiles muttered. “I’d rather be eaten by that stupid monster of the week than lose my virginity to one of them.”

“Anyone for sexing up Stiles?” Boyd asked solemnly. Most of the room raised their hands. Stiles merely flipped them off, the teens started to laugh only to shut up sharply at Stiles’s next words. 

“I don’t need pity sex anymore than I need demon sex.” Stiles snapped. “If you can’t be productive fuck off before I stab all of you for being annoying.” The teens in the room shared a look and fled, they decided that they did not want to be stabbed by a cranky Stiles.

Once Stiles was left alone with Peter, Ennis, Chris, Kali, and Deaulicon they noticed that Stiles relaxed and they left him be. Stiles was surprisingly easy to be around for someone who normally babbled and moved restlessly in place. They also knew better than to push Stiles when he was to a certain point, something that most of the teens in the Pack had yet to learn.

“I do believe I found the solution.” Deaulicon said a few minutes into the silence. Stiles blinked, coming out of his zone, and looked up at the older werewolf. “It seems you have to do an incantation and bleed a bit into a potion, but it will get rid of the creature.” 

Stiles beamed at Deaulicon and watched as Deaulicon started making a list of ingredients. Stiles took the list and called to leave a message on Isaac’s phone. Of everyone in the Pack that was probably not having sex at the moment, Isaac was the one that Stiles trusted the most to gather the ingredients and not piss anyone off in the process.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two hours later Stiles watched in satisfaction as the irritating flying monkey looking creature was destroyed. The rest of the Pack and his Dad were relieved to see it gone, maybe now Stiles would get some sleep and maybe not be as irritated by life in general and them in particular. They all tensed slightly as he spun to face them, a dark look on his face.

“I’m going to go home and sleep for two days. If anyone wakes me up and it’s not a life or death situation I will rip your heads of and use them as bowling balls.” Stiles announced before turning on his heel and stomping towards his jeep. “Peter you or Chris are driving.” He added. Peter calmly walked to the jeep to drive Stiles home, nodding to Chris who grinned slightly. Deaulicon touched his mate gently as Peter followed Stiles.

In all honesty, Peter was concerned for Stiles. He had not been well the last few days and having to basically go cold turkey off of his Adderall could not have been good for the boy. After they were a distance from the Pack Stiles spoke. “I’m tired. So tired I don’t think I’m going to be able to move.”

Peter smiled gently, “I will help you inside and up to your room Stiles.”

“Thanks Peter. Sorry I’ve been so crabby the last few days.” Stiles said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Peter just chuckled.

When they reached Stiles’s house Peter did indeed have to help Stiles into his home and up to his room. Peter scowled at the man standing in Stiles’s room. Stiles muttered a vicious swear and Peter propped him against the door while he went to kill the sex demon. 

The creature screamed in terror and quickly disappeared. “Huh, it is does have brains enough to run from Scary Alpha Peter, good to know.” Stiles slurred out tiredly. Peter smiled again and went back to help Stiles into bed. 

Once Stiles was settled into bed Peter pulled out his cell phone and called Chris to research how to keep incubus’s away from the exhausted boy. Peter wasn’t going to leave Stiles alone until they had found a way to get the creatures to leave permanently. 

Later that night Zale came in and saw Peter sitting on Stiles’s bed reading one of his son’s books. Peter looked up and scented the air, then smiled at Zale warmly. “How is he?” Zale asked as he leaned on the door jam more than a little tired himself, the last few days had been long.

“He’s been asleep since we arrived. Though he seems to be doing well overall.” Peter said calmly.

“Good, I’m hoping some sleep will ease his urge to stab all of us.” Zale said with an amused smile. Peter laughed slightly. “I’m pretty sure that Scott’s still hiding with Derek somewhere.” Peter laughed again at Zale’s amused drawl.

“I agree.” Peter said with another smile.

“Dad?” Stiles asked in a slurred tone, his eyes opening slightly as he felt his father nearby. Zale shrugged away from the door jam and came over and laid his hand on Stiles’s forehead.

“Sleep kiddo.” Zale said gently.

“Love you.” Stiles said before falling back to sleep. Zale smiled and leaned down kissing Stiles on the forehead before straightening back up.

“Stiles mentioned that you and Jordan are getting married.” Peter said quietly.

Zale nodded, grimacing slightly. “Yeah, I thought he would be happy, but he’s been pretty pissed even before the flying monkey thing.”

Peter looked down at Stiles and thought for a moment. “I don’t think he’s angry at the two of you. I think he’s angry at himself.” Peter finally said.

Zale looked confused. “I don’t understand.”

“I imagine that as a child Stiles swore that he would never care for anyone who ended up as your spouse if you ever remarried. Other than Melissa of course, who he already viewed as a mother figure. The problem is that he not only likes Jordan, but adores him and was the reason that the two of you met and started dating in the first place. Now he probably views this as yet another way that he has not only failed his mother, but has proved to himself that he is a failure as a son. Both to you and to his mother.” Peter said quietly. He was one of the few who truly saw Stiles and one of the few that Zale would actually listen to when it came to the boy. 

Zale sucked in a sharp breath remembering when he nearly lost Stiles because his son thought himself a failure and unworthy of being Zale’s child. Peter knew it was because Peter had been the one to punch Zale in the face with the truth of what his words were doing to his son not six month earlier. Peter had found Stiles in the Preserve drunk and despondent, he had believed himself worthless and unworthy of not only his place in the Hale Pack, but in his father’s life.

Peter had taken Stiles back to the home he shared with the other Alphas and Chris Argent. He had then gone in search of Zale Stilinski and had proceeded to tear the man apart verbally for what he was doing to his son.

 

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

 

Peter had come to the midway point of his usual path for his nightly run of the Hale lands when he heard the distinct sound of Stiles Stilinski’s heartbeat, though it seemed more erratic than Peter was used to hearing. 

As Peter came closer he could hear the sound of sobbing, but more than that he could hear a litany of self-hatred that brought Peter to a horrified standstill. “I should have died, I should have been in Mom’s place. Dad would be happier. I destroy everything. I screw everything up. Scott’s a better son, the son Dad really wanted. I never get things right, I don’t do things right, I never will. Dad can trust Scott, can’t trust me. I’m a liar and a bad son. I’m sorry, so sorry.” 

Peter felt sick and he was furious in a way he could not clearly explain. What was more, it broke his heart to hear the boy apologizing for not being good enough, for not being a good son. For not being dead instead of his mother.

Peter took off running again and found Stiles was drunk while sitting and leaning against a tree staring up into the treetops. Peter watched Stiles turn to look at him and in that moment Peter swore that he would never allow Zale Stilinski to do this to Stiles again.

“Peter.” Stiles said, remarkably articulate for a boy so very despondent and intoxicated.

“Stiles.” Peter said gently as he knelt in front of the boy and gently cupped Stiles’s face in his hands.

“I’m sorry I’m not a good member of the Pack.” Stiles said suddenly and Peter felt as though his heart had been torn from his chest.

“Oh Stiles, you are the best member of our Pack, you are the heart of us. Laura would not have wished to bring you in if that were not the case. She was so very broken in the end, but Laura wanted you more than she wanted anything or anyone save Derek and Cora. When Laura called me and the others to come home and help her fight Gerard she told me how much you meant to her and how you saved them all from Gerard. How you sacrificed everything to keep Laura alive.” Peter said gently, heartbreaking for his dear boy.

Stiles sobbed raggedly. “You think I’m a good Pack member?” Stiles asked with so much yearning that Peter hugged the boy tightly.

“Very much so and I think you are a excellent son.” Peter promised and Stiles clung to Peter as he cried.

Once Stiles had cried himself to sleep Peter stood and carried Stiles back to the Hale Pack home. When he arrived he was not surprised to be met by Deaulicon and Chris. The pair were very invested in Stiles for differing reasons to be sure, but still Stiles meant a great deal to the two Alphas. 

“What happened?” Chris asked, his face lined with worry. A worry echoed on the face of Peter’s mate.

“He was drinking in the Preserve.” Peter said simply and then let the men move out of the way so that he could carry Stiles into the house. Ennis and Kali looked up from where they were sitting worry clear on their faces.

“Why would he drink in the Preserve, alone? He could have been killed, Stiles knows better than that.” Julia said worried.

Peter frowned as he gently lay Stiles on one of the three overstuffed sofas in the room. “I honestly don’t believe he would care if he were to be killed.” 

“What?” Deaulicon asked hoarsely as they all paled.

“I heard him saying he was a terrible son, he was talking about how it would have been better if he had died in his mother’s place and how Scott was a better son. He kept saying that he never did anything right, that he never would. When I reached Stiles he told me he was sorry for not being good enough for the Pack. Stiles was stunned and practically heartbroken to hear that I believed him to be one of the better members of the Pack. It’s times like this when I curse Laura’s being killed by Gerard before she could talk Stiles into the bite. Laura’s love and admiration for Stiles was very real and very obvious. It hurts to know that I failed him in that respect.” Peter said with a frown as he straightened up.

They all grimaced, because it had been true. Laura’s constant conversations were about Stiles and how he had done so much to help her and the last remaining members of the Hale family. Stiles had saved her from the deadly poisoning that had caused her to bite Scott. He had been the one to rescue Derek from Kate and to help Laura kill Kate when it was obvious that it would come down between Kate and Derek. Stiles had never even paused his affection and his loyalty had fallen on behalf of the Hale family.

It was as Laura was dying that Gerard took her powers and Chris killed his own father and inherited the Alpha powers. Chris’s wife had tried to kill Laura and Scott. Victoria and Chris had both been bit, Chris taking the bite as he worked desperately to save all three of them from Victoria’s actions. No one knew that Chris had been bitten and before he could convince Victoria not to say anything she committed suicide. Thankfully by then Chris had managed to get Allison out from under Kate and Gerard’s influence. 

Unfortunately, by the end Laura was just too shattered and wounded to be saved and Laura had given Gerard the bite thinking that it would save her small Pack from the man’s continued evil. Stiles had taken her death as hard, if not harder than even her own siblings and uncle had.

Peter knew the others believed it was because Stiles was in love with her. Peter knew that was not the case at all. Peter knew it was because Laura was the first one in a long line of people to fully and 100% accept Stiles for who he was, rather than the parts and pieces of others.

 

“What are you going to do?” Chris asked as he looked down at the boy who was his mate and who Chris wondered if he would ever have a chance to be with.

“I’m going to go have a conversation with the Sheriff while Stiles sleeps. Then I am going to wait until Stiles wakes and reassure Stiles when he does that he is a valued and beloved member of the Pack.” Peter said as he was walking out the door.

 

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

 

Zale could still remember the moment Peter had told him that Peter had found Stiles in the Preserve drunk and apologizing for being alive. How he had said that Scott would be a better son, that Stiles would never do anything right and that at least Zale trusted Scott.

Zale had been horrified and heartbroken. It had taken months for Zale to get through to Stiles that there was never going to be anyone to take his place. Zale had had to remind Stiles, with Scott’s help, that Stiles had told all of those lies to protect everyone, including Scott. That every lie that Stiles told was not only backed up by Scott, but also expounded on lies told first by Scott.

Zale knew that he and Stiles had a long way to go before Zale repaired the damage he had done with his callus and misspoken words. “How do I make this one better?” Zale asked Peter, because if there was one person he could trust with Stiles it was Peter Hale.

“Reassure him that his mother would be proud of the man he has grown into and that you love him for who he is. Unfortunately, this is one of those things that doesn’t have an easy fix. His mother will always be a wound, as she is with you. It helps that Jordan is a genuinely kind person and that he loved your son before he even knew you.” Peter said honestly.

Jordan and Stiles had met through their mutual adoration of old books. Jordan was a book dealer who found an old tome that Stiles was searching for to craft a potion to save them from an evil. The same book that they had used this evening to end the threat to Stiles. 

Zale nodded that that was true. “I have no idea what I would do without Stiles. I doubt I would live without him in my life. I’m not the best father, but he’s a great kid and he makes me happy. The fact that he was willing to find someone to make  _ me _ happy, even though it was going to hurt him says how great a kid he is.” Zale said with a slight smile.

Peter smiled in return as Zale stroked his hand over Stiles’s head one more time before nodding to Peter and leaving the room. Peter heard him gathering some clothing, before heading to the shower. A few minutes later Peter heard the water start and curled his fingers around Stiles’s arm as the boy frowned slightly. Stiles relaxed and settled into sleep once again.

Stiles did indeed sleep for two days, closer to three. When he came back to wakefulness he took his meds, which were waiting for him on his nightstand, and bounced downstairs where his father, Peter, Jordan, and Chris were all sitting. For a moment Stiles paused and then he grinned at all four men. Stiles bounced over and hugged his Dad, then Jordan, and the other two. 

“This is the first time I’ve woke up in nearly three weeks without a stupid sex demon pretending to be any of you guys!” Stiles said cheerfully.

They all blinked at him and Peter pinched his brow, that was a good reason for Stiles to be angry. However, Peter was sure that his reason for Stiles being angry about the wedding announcement was still valid. “Really Stiles, three weeks?” Peter asked with a sigh.

“I thought they’d go away! I stabbed them and then threw holy water that Deaton had blessed for me on them. I should have just had you go grr at them Peter.” Stiles said with a sheepish grin.

The three men chuckled and Stiles came in and sat down at the kitchen table with a yawn. “So how long was I asleep?”

“Going on three days.” Zale said with an eye roll as Stiles stole Peter’s coffee. The Alpha gave an eye roll of his own and calmly pulled another cup to himself and smirked at the other three men. 

The coffee theft thing was something the others didn’t understand, but it seemed to amuse Peter and Stiles, so they left them to it. “Wow, three days. Huh, that’s great. Thanks for scaring the sex demons away Peter. Even before the flying monkey thing I hadn’t had but a few hours sleep. You are an awesome scary person.” Stiles said cheerfully, making Peter smirk and the other three sigh.

Stiles was determined that Peter was the Scariest Alpha to Alpha, Stiles exact words, and the others were all good at the Scary Alpha bit, but Peter was in a whole other category. It didn’t help that Isaac and Erica agreed with him or that Lydia did as well. Not that Lydia and Stiles were actually frightened of Peter, but they were even less intimidated by the other Alphas in their lives.

Something that the others would have been offended by if it weren’t for the fact that they could not deny that Peter Hale had a way about him that was at turns charming and utterly terrifying. The reason that Peter had ended up Deaulicon’s mate was simply because when Peter was a teenager he had killed an Alpha that had dared to touch Laura when the girl was but a pup. 

Peter had been sent to train with Deaulicon and had ended up being the older werewolf’s mate. Peter had killed an entire group of Hunters that had tried to harm his mate and had killed their Pack. Gerard Argent and his ilk had had a hunt order on Peter for years, though they always failed when faced with Peter and Deaulicon head on in battle. 

Had Peter been present during the last days of Laura’s life no one doubted she would still be alive, but Peter and Deaulicon had been out of the country trying to help with a rogue hunting group that had joined up with a group of Omegas and were murdering people for a Cartel.

By the time the Alphas had made it back to California it was too late to save Laura and Chris Argent was not only a werewolf, but an Alpha werewolf. The only reason that Peter didn’t kill Chris was because the man had killed Gerard for what had been done to Laura and because the hunter was trying to look up ways to give the Alpha power to Derek, while also protecting the Hale Pack.

It had taken some soul searching, several conversations with Lydia and Stiles, before Derek admitted that he didn’t want to be an Alpha. Derek had then admitted to Peter that he didn’t want the powers and was afraid that taking them would damage him mentally. Peter had been very understanding and together they had asked Cora if she wanted the powers, but she had also refused them. 

In the end Chris had remained an Alpha and when Scott had suddenly emerged as a True Alpha, he had joined Chris in training on how to control his Alpha powers. It was during this time that Lydia and Stiles had learned that Kali’s mate Julia was still alive and that she was being used by the remains of Gerard’s network to do sacrifices to raise power for them.

They learned that they could save Julia, but to do it it would take the sacrifice of a Alpha’s powers. Peter still wasn’t certain how the young members of the Pack had come up with the spell or the plan, but they had decided among themselves that Ethan, Aiden, and Scott would give up the power of the Alpha and use it to not only save Julia, but to undo the damage she had done and the sacrifices she had committed. Scott being a True Alpha and the Twins being able to combine together to form a super Alpha form meant that they met the requirements of the spell as Alphas.

It was an easy spell to do, but it needed three focuses. A Hunter, someone connected to Death, and a Sparked Human. This turned out to be Allison, Lydia, and Stiles. Allison as the Hunter, Lydia turned out to be a Banshee, and Stiles was a Spark.

The only problem was that there was something waiting in the darkness for them. Something that latched onto Stiles as he was to be the most open during the spell. If it were not for Jackson perhaps things would have turned tragic. 

However, Jackson had been used as Stiles’s grounding point and as he had once been a Kanima, he had driven the Dark Spirit out and Alan Deaton supposedly had destroyed the Spirit before it could attach itself to anyone else. Peter often wondered if that had not been Alan’s plan along, but he could not prove it as Alan had seemed shocked at the Spirit’s appearance and Peter had no proof that Deaton had not destroyed the Spirit.

That was not to say there were no consequences for the three who did the spell. There was, painful nearly debilitating consequences. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia refused to say what the saw on the other side, but whatever it was it created a bond between the three that was soul deep. 

It also seemed to change the trio into someone that was frankly terrifying. It also spelled the end of the relationship between Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson. The four were still friends, but Jackson had finally admitted that he was in love with Isaac, who had never made a move simply because he thought that Jackson hated him. 

Lydia and Allison ended up together, though until Stiles’s exhaustion filled irritation it had never been mentioned. As no one had openly admitted that Scott and Derek were together. Stiles was the only one of the teens in the Pack that was not dating. As Chris was the only one of the adults not to be dating. Though he sometimes shared a bed with Deaulicon and Peter for the comfort of a Packmate it was always platonic.

Peter sighed as he watched Stiles prop his chin on a hand and stare off into the distance. There was a slight frown on his face and the other men in the room shared a look of worry. “I think that you guys should get married near the Pack house. I’ve been thinking about this since you told me you were getting married. It would be safer there.” Stiles’s frown deepened and he turned to look at his Dad a hesitant look on his face and anguish in his eyes.

“I think you should sell the house. It was yours with Mom and now you are starting a new life with Jordan and it should be someplace new since you guys already said that Jordan’s townhouse is too small for everyone.” Stiles said the words in a rush, the look on his face said he was bracing for his Dad to be angry with him. That was when it struck Peter that Stiles had known that the wedding announcement was coming and he was trying to figure out how to tell his Dad what he thought of the house.

Zale and Jordan looked a bit wide-eyed because they had not thought that Stiles would be able to let the house go, it was why they had never mentioned selling it and moving somewhere new. 

“Are you sure you can handle that kiddo?” Jordan asked as he reached over and took Stiles’s free hand in his, even as Zale gave Stiles a gentle look and reached over to grip Stiles’s hand, just above Jordan’s.

Stiles seemed to relax and he looked so relieved that the four older man wondered just how long the worry had been eating at the boy. “Yeah. I mean... I love the house and I miss, well anyway, we should start a new life together. We aren’t giving her up, we’re just, we’re starting a family in a new way. Mom wants that for us. To start a new part of our lives. She doesn’t want us to stay here alone and breaking ourselves.” Stiles said, his voice choked.

“Doesn’t?” Peter asked and clenched his fist as Stiles went pale and tearful. “Oh my god.” Peter breathed he knew, he knew now why Stiles refused to speak of the other side. 

“Stiles?” Zale asked gently, his voice on the edge of heartbreak.

“Please Dad, please don’t make me talk about it?” Stiles asked and he was so broken that for a minute they all thought he was just going to collapse in front of them.

Zale just pulled Stiles into a crushing hug, he swore to himself he would never bring up the spell again. Stiles looked as he did the day his mother died and the day after Peter found Stiles in the woods having given up on himself and life in general. The day he did when they saved Julia and those she had sacrificed. Stiles looked broken and defeated and as though he had lost everything important in his life and that he deserved it.

Peter closed his eyes because he knew, a part of him truly knew, that Claudia wasn’t the only person that Stiles saw that day and he knew that Lydia and Allison had the same experience. Chris was breathing raggedly and Jordan looked gutted. 

It took a while for the five men to settled and once they did, Stiles seemed to bounce back and was smiling now that the others began to plan where the best place was to have the wedding. They wanted it close to the Pack house, but not so close that people could go  _ into _ the house. They decided to have it close to the lake by the last two guest houses.

“We should get Momma Melissa, Kali, Julia when she gets back with Alan, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Erica, and Cora to help make the plans. It will make them happy and Momma said she would help get you married with style.” Stiles said smiling, a shadow of his normal smile, happily and was slightly vibrating in his chair.

Chris laughed slightly as he thought of the truly terrifying women of their Pack. “You do realize that the Pack won’t trust them to make decisions, that it will be you, Lydia, and Derek helping them plan the wedding?” Chris asked Stiles teasingly. 

Zale and Jordan would have complained, but it was the truth. For some reason when it came to planning events or making major decisions the Pack all looked to Lydia, Derek, and Stiles. The three were often as confused by this as the people that usually had their plans taken from them. 

Zale laughed at the confused look on Stiles’s face. “Why do they do that?” Stiles asked in a truly baffled manner.

“I have no idea. Perhaps it is because you three are the ones who rebuilt the house, took over the plans for Peter and Deaulicon’s anniversary celebration from the party planner and did a better job. Or perhaps it is because you handled the Alphas gathering for it have a nice place to stay and managed to keep people from killing one another and made it so that everything was comfortable.” Chris said with a grin of his own.

Stiles huffed with a pout, “That woman was  _ useless _ and for someone who supposedly knew how to handle werewolf gatherings she kept doing everything backwards. Thankfully we had the crew finish the guests houses instead of working on the out buildings. She wanted to put them in the **Beacon Hills Motel** .  _ No, just no! _ That would have been a direct insult to the Alphas to put them in that fleabag. Then she kept getting the menu wrong.” 

The four older men bit back the laughter that wanted to spill out. It was funny in hindsight, but at the time it was looking to be a disaster and a potential war. Derek, Lydia, and Stiles had finally thrown up their hands, fired the woman, and took over planning everything down to the last detail.

Then Peter, Chris, Deaulicon, Ennis, and Kali had to make it clear to everyone of the ten Alphas that had come to the party that they were not allowed to try to take their Packmates. The ten had really wanted Derek, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, Theo, and Isaac. 

They knew if they took Stiles they would have to bring Liam as he was Stiles’s pup in everyone’s eyes. If they took Derek they would have to do the same with Isaac for the same reason. With Lydia she had somehow adopted Theo. Thankfully Liam and Theo had been out of town with Julia and Alan so they had not experienced the grumpy side of Stiles. 

Mason, Brett, and Danny had been off doing something with their families for the weekend and had therefore missed the homicidal and stab happy part of his personality as well. Chris thought that if the five had been there, Stiles might have actually been in nicer, but he wasn’t sure of it. 

“Well thank you for not letting her start a war in Beacon Hills we all appreciate it.” Zale said with a grin. 

Stiles grinned back at him. “Maybe the three of us could become supernatural party planners.”

Chris snorted, “I think you will be to busy taking over the world from behind the scenes.”

Stiles just smiled innocently making the others laugh at his attempt, they knew the boy far too well to believe that look.

Later that afternoon Stiles and the others met up at the Pack house. Lydia raised an eyebrow when Stiles came in humming with Peter and Chris. Zale had had to go to the station and Jordan needed to go open his store. Chris didn’t have to be at his store for another hour and Peter worked from the Pack house.

“Are you still going to stab everyone?” Lydia asked dryly, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Nah, I got some sleep and Peter chased away the sex demons by being scary.” Stiles told her cheerfully as he kissed her on the cheek and plopped down beside Liam on the sofa. Liam laughed and hugged the older boy, scenting Stiles slightly. Stiles grinned at Liam and hugged him back, causing several people to stare slightly. 

“How long have they been bothering you?” Deaulicon asked with a raised eyebrow as his mate came to sit beside him, nodding slightly at Peter’s quick flash of his eyes.

“Three weeks! Stupid demons.” Stiles muttered and then gave everyone a sheepish look when they stared at him in disbelief.

“Seriously Stiles? Three weeks?” Derek asked with the exact same reaction that Peter had that morning in Stiles’s kitchen. Chris snickered and shared a look with Stiles, it was ridiculously hilarious how the Hales carried the same mannerisms and reactions to Stiles’s everything. Cora looked like she wanted to bang her head against the wall, while Malia was staring at Stiles strangely, and the rest of the Pack was watching the whole thing in a good show of humor.

“Sometimes I like to see Stiles be Stiles just from the joy of watching Peter, Derek, Malia, and Cora react to him.” Erica said in a way that was a cross between amusement and the awe of watching a tsunami, which was actually a good description of Stiles sometimes Ennis thought. They both shifted slightly, so that they were perched in their seats rather than sprawled backwards as usual.

“I’m not that bad.” Stiles protested at the looks that her statement received.<

“Nope, sometimes your worse. Other times you want to stab us.” Isaac said with a smile and a laugh that was only a bit strained. Stiles threw a couch pillow at him and cackled when it hit a surprised Isaac. They all shared a look, knowing in that instant that this was not their Stiles.

“Right, so where is Stiles?” Malia asked with bared teeth, looking every inch her father's daughter.

“I am Stiles you idiot.” Stiles said with a huff of air, cementing it completely. Stiles would never have talked to Malia in such a way, Liam and Isaac quickly rolled to their feet and shifted.

“No you aren’t. You were Stiles at breakfast, now you aren’t.” Peter said with a narrow eyed look, wondering when it had happened and where Stiles was.

The boy had driven his jeep to the house and the jeep was out front so something must have happened between the Stilinski house the reaching the Pack house. It had to have been fast since he had arrived not long after Chris and Peter.

Peter turned and scented the air. “Where is Chris? Is he with Stiles?” Peter demanded as he stood. 

Chris and Stiles shared a look before smirking and disappearing. “Fuck.” Derek said as he jumped to his feet and took off running down the drive to the main road, they had to find Stiles and Chris before whoever took them did something that none of them could come back from.

~*~*~

 

Stiles groaned and grabbed his head, “Easy don’t move.” Chris said gently as he placed a hand on Stiles’s shoulder.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Chris in confusion and worry. “What happened?” Stiles slurred, his body felt like it were on fire, but at the same time he was freezing. Chris’s hand felt like it was driving the most delicious kind of energy through Stiles’s body from where it was touching him. Stiles whined when Chris took his hand off Stiles’s shoulder.

“We were taken by your stupid sex demons.” Chris said glaring at the creatures on the other side of the room a smirk playing slightly on his face as they glared back at him and worked on trying to heal the one that Chris had shot.

“Ugh, hopefully the Pack will come soon and we’ll let Peter kill them.” Stiles said as he gritted his teeth against the sensations rocketing through his body. He knew what what he was feeling meant.

“If you two would just give in we’ll let you go!” One of the demons snapped angrily.

“Fuck off, I’m not fucking for you to get power.” Stiles growled as he forced himself to sit up.

“You will now.” Another of the demons said with a smug smirk.

“No we won’t.” Stiles gritted out. “Chris has more respect for me than that, just like I do for him and we both have more control over ourselves than you seem to think we do.”

Chris sneered at the demons. “You have no way of making us do anything, even with the spell you are pushing through us both. Beyond that Peter Hale is going to execute every last one of you and the rest of us will help.”

“You are being stubborn for no reason. It’s not like we are trying to hurt you.” One of the younger incubus’s said with a pleading look.

“Bullshit. Taking someone’s right to say no is hurting them you fucker.” Stiles snapped as he pushed himself up and against the wall behind him. He and Chris were making sure to keep distance between them. It hurt, but it would hurt more if they allowed the spell on them to work.

The leader of the demons glared and was about to increase the strength of the spell when Derek came bursting into the room with Scott on his heel. Stiles shared a vicious smile with Chris as their Pack came in and began to kill the demons. 

The demons were screaming over the fact that they could not escape, but Lydia had made sure that they weren’t going anywhere. If there was one thing Lydia wouldn’t tolerate it was someone taking the choice away from another person. Especially after she saw how being used as a Kanima had shattered Jackson. She was just thankful that Jackson had no memory of what was done to him during the time he was under Matt and Gerard’s control.

They were all stunned when David Greenberg came into the house and started helping them kill the incubus. They were further stunned when Coach Bobby Finstock followed Greenberg into the house and started throwing spells at the demonic Pack. 

Once the battle was over and the incubus were dead Greenberg made his way over to where Stiles and Chris were still pressed against the wall as far from each other as possible. “Hey Stiles.” David said with a small smile.

“Hey Dave. I thought you had gone to that conference.” Stiles said in a raspy voice, his body convulsing with shivers.

“We came back early. My Dad called and said they sensed some stupid sex demons in town.” David said gently as he began to unravel the spell on Stiles.

“Yeah they’ve been after me for about three weeks.” Stiles admitted.

“Well they are all dead and I’ll give you a amulet that will keep them from bothering you.” David said as he kept Stiles from falling over as the spell ended. Stiles breathed out in relief and let Coach keep him propped up as David moved over and broke the spell on Chris.

“Okay I’m confused.” Isaac said after a minute.

“David is a Light Magick user and Coach is his Guardian/Mate.” Stiles said as Bobby Finstock looked him over to make sure the demons hadn’t caused him damage.

 

“You didn’t tell us.” Lydia said in an accusing tone.

“It wasn’t my place. It was their secret and David asked me not to say anything because he’s three days shy of his 18th birthday and it is more dangerous for him to be known than it is for us.” Stiles told her firmly, not the least bit guilty for keeping it a secret.

“You guys have to keep quiet. No one can know, if it gets out about David and they find out he and Coach aren’t bonded someone could kidnap him and drain him dry of his magick. That would be the most excruciating pain someone can face and it would kill him. I mean it, you can’t tell anyone. Especially Deaton. He would have to report to the stupid Council of Druids and not all of those assholes can be trusted.” Stiles ordered.

“We won’t say anything.” Peter promised, looking at the members of his Pack, who all nodded their agreement.

“Thanks, it means a lot that you guys came.” Stiles said as Dave knelt back down beside him as Coach moved to Chris.

“No problem Stiles, you have done a lot to protect Bobby and me. If it wasn’t for you Gerard would have killed my parents and found out about me. The fact that you have been using yourself to power the spell to hide my true identity and powers shows that you are a great friend and we can’t thank you enough for keeping us safe.” Dave said as he carefully helped Stiles stand.

“Woah, what?” Scott asked, wide eyed and worried.

“I told you, people finding out about Dave and Coach is more dangerous than being us. Light Magick users are extremely rare Scott. Rarer than Sparked Humans. True Alphas, and Mages. The things that can be done to Dave and Coach are horrific and would give you screaming nightmares. We have to keep them safe. Once they’ve bonded the dangers will mostly disappear, but people like Gerard are always going to be a danger for them. If you don’t believe me ask Chris.” Stiles explained his face tight with emotion.

“I believe you! I was just surprised that you had to go that far to protect them. You are always so careful about what you do with your Spark. I promise, we’ll make sure that they are safe and we won’t say anything about them.” Scott said as he pulled Stiles into a tight hug.

“I believe that the two of you should stay on the Pack lands. I have a feeling those Stupid Sex demons coming here wasn’t a coincidence. In fact, Kali call Julia and tell her something has happened and that her return is desperately needed.” Peter said, suddenly feeling a chill up his spin.

Stiles and Lydia both sucked in a breath their eyes locking on one another. “Scott get Jackson, Dave and Coach back to the main house. Lydia go with them raise the wards. Derek go get Jordan, Boyd go to my Dad. Isaac, Erica, go to the house and get Momma and take her back to the main house.” Stiles ordered as he started out the door.

“Stiles, what is going on?” Ennis demanded. 

“The nemeton. Julia’s at the nemeton with Liam and Theo.” Stiles shouted as he was running for the door.

“She wouldn’t use it again.” Kali denied, hurt that Stiles could think Julia would turn on them.

“No, but Deaton would. Julia’s a healed Darach, Liam was once a berserker, and Theo is a Chimera. Jordan is a hellhound given human form, Jackson was a Kanima. The other two are our parents and a Light Magick user and his Guardian. Deaton is going to use them for something and he has the damn Nogitsune.” Stiles yelled as he rushed out the door and to one of the cars the sex demons had used to transport Chris and Stiles to the warehouse.

Everyone moved as fast as possible to do as Stiles ordered and to follow Stiles to face whatever was coming. The Alphas all followed the young man while the betas moved to protect the others and save those that they could.

When they reached the nemeton Peter was furious at what he saw. His pack members were all on the ground unconscious and Alan Deaton was smiling at Stiles. “You always were a clever boy Stiles. Laura kept you away from me and that was irritating. Scott never fell under my influence as I expected, but that was little to no consequence in the end. I just had to find a way to get others to trust me so that I could get leverage to get you here.”

“Why?” Stiles demanded, moving closer to look at Liam, Julia, and Theo wanting to make sure that they were still alive. There was also a young Asian girl he didn't know.

“I needed the Void released so that I could take the power after it was defeated and with all of the evil it would release it would not only power me, but it would make me look better to the Council if I were the one to destroy it. You stopped that, but again in the end it did not matter as I still managed to capture the Void. It is rather fascinating and it likes you as much as I do, more really. It wants you as it’s companion. The Trickster is not truly good or evil, it is how it is released and what it is fed on at its release and ability to possess. For instance, someone being possessed during an act of murder and sacrifice.” Alan said truly pleased with himself.

“So what now?” Ennis demanded, trying to get the Darach’s attention onto anyone but Stiles.

“Stiles comes over here and agrees to be bound to me, or I kill the four I already have and release the Nogitsune as I kill them. It will have no choice but to take over Stiles as it has already touched his soul once. Then you will have no choice but to kill Stiles to save everyone from the evil it will unleash and I still gain the power of its destruction as well as the power of Stiles’s Spark.” Alan said with a chuckle, never looking away from Stiles.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, my baby boy is not going to have you do anything to him you sick fuck.” Zale Stilinski said as he shot the Veterinarian in the head. Alan didn’t even have time to look shocked. Stiles rushed forward and captured the container holding the Nogitsune and let out a shuddering breath as the container stayed intact. 

“Stiles, what happened?” Liam asked as he came awake as the spells Alan was powering died.

“Where am I?” The girl they didn't know asked.

“Deaton was an evil fucker and finally showed his colors and we are at the Nemeton.” Stiles answered as he cradled the spirit orb with one hand and pulled Liam into a hug with his free hand, tipping his head to the side so the younger man could press his face into Stiles’s throat.

It served to allow Liam to get Stiles’s scent, but also to allow Liam to leave his scent on Stiles. All of the wolves did this as it was a comfort to them all. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked at the orb. “I have to let it out.” Stiles said calmly.

“What? Stiles...” Chris trailed off at the look on his mate’s face.

“The Nogitsune is always going to be a threat until it is freed. Being a trickster is different than being a demon. Freeing it now means that it can’t be used for evil as it was originally used for as it was released in a time of anger and pain the first time.” Stiles said quietly at the wounded looks on the faces of his Pack, his family.

“And if it hurts you?” Zale demanded terrified.

“It won’t.” Stiles said as sure of this as anything in his entire life. Zale’s face tightened, but he nodded, without looking away from his Dad Stiles broke the orb and the Nogitsune appeared. It flickered for a few minutes before finally settling on looking like a female version of Stiles. “Hi Nya.”

Nya cocked her head to the side, before grinning brightly. A smile that they had all seen on Stiles’s face more than once. “Hiya Stiles.”

“Right well, it looks like I need to find someone to forge some paperwork and give me a daughter.” Zale said suddenly, making both Stiles and Nya smile at him in pleased surprise.

“I can do that!” Nya chirped and everyone suddenly remembered Stiles having a twin sister. “Oh one more change needed.” Nya suddenly cried out and Chris gasped as he deaged and Nya giggled. “Now you two can be mates without you freaking out so much.” 

Everyone stared at Chris who was now in his early twenties. “Um wow. What?” Stiles asked in bewilderment.

Chris flushed. “You're my mate and I wasn't freaking out about his age versus mine. I thought he was in love with Laura and still mourning her, not to mention I just lost my wife two and year a half years ago so please change me back. I want to continue to proudly state that Allison is my daughter.” 

“Oops I didn't think about that.” Nya whispered.

“Dad, stay this way.” Allison whispered.

Chris looked at her is surprise. “What?”

“This way I'll have you with me for a long time and the poison and damage that you had take as a hunter that wasn't healed after the bite will be gone. Please Dad, for me?” Allison asked tearfully.

“She’s right it is gone.” Nya told him honestly.

“Please Dad?” Allison asked again.

Chris swallowed, but nodded. He could never deny his little girl or himself the chance to have more time together. “So how is it going to work, because Allison is still underage and right now she doesn’t have a guardian.” Chris said quietly.

Nya wrinkled her nose and then suddenly everyone remembered Chris being Allison’s older brother, who was named for their father who died when Allison was younger along with their mother and Victoria was still his wife, but younger like Chris himself. Chris gained custody of Allison when he was eighteen. They were six years apart.


End file.
